


la lune

by avengstark



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: thor and bruce share their first kiss !!!!





	la lune

it happened under the stars. 

thor felt closest to home outdoors under the night sky, though he was realms away from what used to be. bruce found comfort in the open space, and the peace that the scenery gave thor. they found themselves dancing, bruce humming along to a tune he couldn’t quite remember the name of and thor running his thumb gently over bruce’s skin. bruce loved thor, of that he was certain. he couldn’t exactly pin point when he realised, as it just felt like a constant. it was a feeling he knew would never go away, and one he welcomed to remain. 

thor dipped bruce, bringing the scientist back to their shared reality. bruce found himself smiling, a quiet laugh slipping past his lips as his hands found themselves connecting at the back of thor’s neck. “hello.” bruce said, meeting thor’s gaze. thor found himself taking in bruce’s features, appreciating the glow this moon casted across his skin. “hi.” he replied, finding himself laughing as well. thor found himself basking in the feeling coursing through his veins, he would play this moment back some day, if not every day that followed. 

“banner?” thor began, bruce let out a small “hmm?” in response. “may i kiss you?” bruce felt his heart hammer in his chest as a smile broke across his features from ear to ear. “please.” thor dipped bruce further, flipping over so that his back hit the ground and bruce found himself lying across thor. thor leaned up slightly, and bruce leaned down to meet him. when their lips met it was both cliche and all too real to say that it was electric. 

thor’s fingers wound up in bruce’s hair, and bruce let out a grunt. thor propped open one eye and saw green erupting across bruce’s skin, he took his other hand and traced the pattern. he smiled into their kiss, laughter making its way out into the open air. he loved bruce, and everything he had to offer. hulk loved thor, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi please feel free to send me any suggestions, requests, or ideas!! comments are appreciated. you can reach me on twitter @avengstark @thcrhulk or @wntrfalcon !!


End file.
